Written On Your Wrist
by DracoUDanced
Summary: On your 16 birthday the name of your soulmate appers on your wrist. Tomorrow is Kurts 16 Birthday and he is positive he has found his soulemate already. Mersedes Jones. One-shot, maybe. SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES WILL BE IN HERE!


**AN: Hay peoples of the world! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I quickly wrote it up. I f you read my other story THE FAB FOUR I have terrible writers block on that but will try to put up **_**something **_**soon. Now I know your asking was that just some shameless plug? Well of course t was :p lol **

**PARINGS! ****- Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Quinn/Puck, Brittney/Artie, Santana/anyone, Kurt/Mercedes **

**DC: don't own characters just the lives I make for them: D **

Everyone has a soul mate it's just the matter of finding them, but in this world you have no choice. For on your sixteenth birthday the name of your soul mate appears on your wrist. Tomorrow is Kurt Hummel's sixteenth birthday and his world is about to get turned upside down.

^.^

Kurt was on top of the world. He was popular, kicker on the football team, second male lead in glee club, and had the best girlfriend in the world. Mercedes Jones. They had been together since last year with the help of Santana and Brittany when they had a car wash to raise money for glee club.

When he walked into Glee that Friday afternoon the lights were off and when he turned them on the was a loud, "surprise" from the glee club

" You guys didn't have to do this for me!" exclaimed Kurt.  
>"We know baby, but it's your sixteenth birthday!" said Mercedes.<br>"Well technically my birthday isn't till tomorrow and you all know that I'm having a party then too but thanks" Kurt said.  
>Mr. Shue then came out with a try full of cup cakes and party games like twister for the rest of the day.<p>

After Glee, Kurt and Mercedes went out to a 'birthday' movie and dinner. When he got home that night he went striate into his room, finished up his homework for the weekend, and put on a long-sleeved pajama shirt. He had agree to find out who his soul mate was with everyone else when they came over for breakfast, even thou he already knew who it was and how happy he would be with her.

^.^

_We can dance until we die, you and I well be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm liven a teenage dre- _

Kurt shut off the radio alarm clock and took a deep breath. This was it all he had to do was go down stairs, eat some pancakes and role up his sleeve. Kurt jumped out of bed put on a pair of his designer sweats and raised down stairs, where he found all his friends already waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" Mercedes ran to Kurt and squeezed the life out of him.

"Good morning to you too," squeaked Kurt as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Hay Porcelain, let's try to keep the PDA to a minimum," said Santana while studying her nails

"Like I haven't seen you eating someone's face enough before," taunted Rachel

"You want to go Berry!" yelled Santana standing up while Rachel hid behind Finn.

"HAY! Lets just calm down and eat some breakfast said Tina as she, Quinn and Mike came out of the kitchen caring pancakes, bacon, watermelon, and eggnog setting down on the table.

"So Hummel who's your soul mate?" asked puck while stuffing his face.  
>"I actually forgot about that until now but I already know who it's going to be." Kurt<br>"Kurtie u broke your promise" exclaimed Brittany  
>" What? Oh no Brit I didn't look I just have a feeling that I know who it is" said Kurt<br>"Yo who would that be?" asked Artie  
>"Mercedes of course, duh" said Kurt<br>"Yah baby I think it's time to see if it really is me" said Mercedes

This was it. Kurt looked at his left hand and rolled up his sleeve. His eyes got big. He couldn't believe it.  
>"Kurt who is it?" asked Rachel<br>"Not Mercedes was all he said before the tears cam. He crossed his arms and put his head down on the table. "Why is this happening to me" he thought. Before he could stop it someone grabbed his wrist and gasped. It was Brittany, "I didn't know u were a dolphin?"  
>Everyone looked confused, "Britt what's a dolphin?" asked Finn<br>"Dolphins are just gay sharks, duh" she replied.  
>Mercedes wasn't having this, "Kurt, Baby, who does of say?" she asked calmly trying to sooth her boyfriend. He sat up and looked at his wrist again, then around the table, to Mercedes, then back to his wrist.<p>

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Blaine Darren Anderson"

**AN: SONG-TEENAGE DREAM of course!**

**This was originally a One-Shot but I may continue depending on REVIEWS! So tell me what you think and if you want me to continue (probably with Blaine's story) **


End file.
